GrimmIchiShiro drabble
by franfran5643
Summary: Two perverts are out for our little berry. Yaoi manXman threesome. Maybe a bit ooc. Be kind.


**Desclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, actually the plot is also owned by minsra on deviantart. Check her out and if she wants me to take this down I will. **

**Rated: M for YAOI LEMONS meaning boy on boy sex. Don't like don't read please.  
**

**I actually think I might write out her story is she says it's okay but seriously, the sex scene I created but minsra came up with majority of the plot like the highschool thing. Anywho here we go.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get both perverts to stop beating each other into the ground. It worked, but now both men had there eye's on our poor strawberry. Shock confusion and eventually a leer crossed the face of both the panther and the albino.

"Pregnant you say? I thought you said the condom didn't break last time. Maybe Dr. Jeagerjaque and I should have a look see, Ichigo~" Shiro said pushing Grimmjow off of him giving him a look. The panther looked as if he wanted to protest but had a sudden change of heart once he caught the albino's drift. Smirking at the soon to be corner strawberry, he began to stalk his prey.

"I did major in this subject," Grimmjow said eying Ichigo like candy.

"Guys I was just kidding…and what subject?" Ichigo said frantically. Urahara and Renji, still listening outside were beginning to bleed.

"Ah, I do believe I may have studied in that subject also, Jeagerjaque," The albino said huskily, in a deep baritone voice.

Feeling the wall against his back, the two men growing closer, the orange head began to panic, "WHAT SUBJECT!"

In the blink of an eye Grimmjow had managed to capture Ichigo's hands while Shiro lifted up his shirt and pretended to listen for the 'baby'. In unison the two perverts replied, "Sex~."

At that moment Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's lips against his earlier conscience of not wanting to rape the Strawberry. He was just too cute. One hand holding the smaller males hands together, the other hand holding Ichigo's manly, but delicate jaw in place, Grimmjow worked the boy's mouth open.

Eventually, Shiro seen his fellow molester's dilemma. The berry head had his mouth shut tight. So to solve this problem Shiro squeezed his cousin's package softly, earning a squeak from one and a moan from the other. Seeing as Grimmjow now had his cousin's full attention he deemed it right to continue to play doctor with the cute berry. Slowly he moved his hand underneath Ichigo's shirt, feeling all of his core muscles once by one. Massaging a few tone packs, tickling the rest with his soft touch. That is until he made it to his destination. The berry's nipples were as hard as rocks! The little perv~.

A moan came from the trapped victim and Shiro decided to go even further, seeing as Grimmjow was perfectly content just ravaging the berry's mouth. The albino pinched and twisted them hard under his calloused hands. The panther's knee pushed him aside slightly and in-between the orange haired uke's knee's.

_Seems like Ichigo was having more fun now~,_ The alabaster man thought, chuckling to himself. Grimmjow had now moved to Ichigo's neck and was leaving marks all over.

Frowning Shiro decided to leave the doctor role play and just head for the sex. Replacing his hands, he let his tongue glide along Ichigo's abdomen. This time quickly heading for the hard nipples, leaving marks of his own. Without Grimmjow's mouth to eat up the berry's moans, Ichigo was being quit load. And it was making Shiro fucking hard.

Grimmjow wasn't doing so bad himself either. Kurosaki tasted amazing, both inside and out. It felt as though he couldn't get enough of the berry. And being as overly jealous as he was, leaving marks showing others that he'd gotten a taste was just a plus. The orange head had a tangy, but sweet taste on the outside but it was all sweet on the inside. Every nook and every cavern of that mouth had been discovered and mapped by Grimmjow's tongue. He'd have to thank Shiro for helping him in later.

The berry was getting a bit out of breath so Grimm had decided to try the outside of Ichigo as well. It wasn't bad. Wasn't bad at all.

Ichigo on the other hand was having quit the dilemma himself. Every time Grimmjow touched him, his body heated up, and along with Shiro, he was surprised he hadn't melted to the floor yet. Not that he wanted to have his body act this way. In fact it was very distressing! Was he such a pervert he'd actually enjoy this? All barriers of not wanting this were broken when Grimmjow's knee touched his groan and Shiro put his hot mouth on his perk nipple.

_I mean what am I a girl? Why were they hard like that! _The berry mentally Grimmjow sucked on a sweet spot while Shiro bit down on his perked pecks, answering his question, while he practically screamed out another moan.

No matter how hard he tried not to release them, the noises of pleasure kept coming out. Two against one just wasn't far.

Especially when Grimmjow started to rub his hard on with his knee. His legs were already wobbly, using the wall AND Grimmjow knee for support while the bastard was rubbing him! Ichigo just about came right there. But both men stopped their menstruation and flipped Ichigo so his painfully hard erection was up against the wall…Along with the rest of him! But mostly his painfully hard erection.

Grimmjow was grinding his own erection against Ichigo's ass while Shiro was wiggling the boy's pants off. Still having his neck being sucked on delightfully, the boy was unaware of the position he was now in. Shiro had taken off the restraining jeans and underwear to let little Ichigo out in his full glory. Though not as big as Grimm's, or Shiro's, little Ichigo was still bigger than most.

"H-hey! What are y-yo-!" Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow pulled him forward and Shiro swallowed his dick, "Nngh!" Ichigo bit his lip and threw his head back onto Grimmjow's shoulder. Taking this opportunity, Grimmjow bit harshly on Ichigo's shoulder only to add to Ichigo's pleasure/pain as an orgasm wrecked throughout the teens body, "Gaangg!"

Ichigo's lip was bleeding as his tried to hold back the moan, his neck was in pain and his cock becoming hard once more still having Shiro's mouth engorging it, "Shiro, Grimm," both perverts loved how their names rolled off of Ichigo's tongue, "I-I can't take much more…" The boy said, completely out of breath.

Allowing the boy on his knee's Grimmjow was the one to reply, "Shhh, just let us take care of you, ne?"

Shiro's head began to bob back and forth, as he massaged Ichigo's balls, just to prove Grimm's point. Again Ichigo's head relaxed on Grimmjow shoulder as he was still 'standing' on his knees. The panther capture the teen's lips as he worked the boys' legs open, poking at his pink and perked entranced. His hands had long since been released and shot up into action, trying to grab hold of Grimm's hands before being blocked by paper white ones. Shiro released mini Ichigo to position the boys hands in a comfortable way, "Now king, none of that. Remember, just let us take care of you~."

Hold his hand just below his own dick, the albino went back to sucking the orangette's penis. Earning moan after moan as the boy now felt his cousin's throat enlarge with each bob, each swallow, each skillful swirl of the dyed blue tongue.

Grimmjow had already placed a finger inside as Ichigo felt himself going over the edge again. Working his hole open, Grimmjow added another finger, getting closer to his climax, Grimmjow finally found his special spot as Shiro painfully clamped his fore finger and his thumb over the base of Mini Ichigo.

"W-what the hell!" Ichigo let out a frustrated moan.

"Your pleasure has just begun aibou~." Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear as Grimmjow added a third finger. Pain overwhelmed Ichigo along with white stars bringing an incredible feeling to his entire body. He had no idea what to do as he try to buck his dick free from the harsh grasp of the albino.

"Shit I forgot lube," Grimmjow muttered.

Flexibly, Shiro maneuvered Ichigo to Grimmjow's dick, while still grasping onto Mini Ichigo, "Suck it if you don't want it to hurt," They said at nearly the same time.

Horrified, Ichigo had no way to respond to that as Grimmjow's huge dick kept inching closer and closer. The dry finger fuck didn't feel that great and he sure as hell didn't want the burning feeling from-…..damnit! He was becoming just as perverted as these two.

Hesitantly he gave a suggestive lick, and hearing a moan come from up above he decided to kiss the weeping cock. Though sour and salty, the pre-cum didn't taste as bad as he thought. It lead him to take in Mini Grimm even more, and before he knew it, his own head was bobbing back and forth, wetting Grimm's dick as Shiro held him in place.

Pulling back, both men rearranged Ichigo ready to fuck him into the night.

"Oi, I get his asshole, since you took his oral virginity," Grimmjow spat at the white skinned perv.

"Fine, fine," Shiro said as he went down to mini Ichigo once more.

Grimmjow began to position himself in front of Ichigo's entrance when the berry caught on to what was happening, "W-wait please!" He nearly shouted. It was too late though. Grimmjow had already speared the berry as the orangette finished his sentence. Ichigo opened his mouth to scream, but not a sound came out.

Mouth still open and vulnerable, Grimmjow stuck his fingers in practically ordering him to suck. Know his cousin was in pain, Shiro sucked harder trying to ease the hurt. Stroking swirling and milking Ichigo for all he was worth.

Grimmjow hadn't even attempted to move yet. The berry was nearly ripping his dick off!

"Relax berry head!" Grimmjow gritted, "I'll make you feel real good if you'd just relax!" the blue haired demon promised.

"Hnn~," Ichigo moaned. The pain and pleasure turned his brain to mush as the two sex demons took away all of his innocence. But he did as Grimm asked and tried to relax and get used to his ginormous dick. Which was even nearly impossible with Shiro and his impossibly talented mouth. The heat that wrapped him in ecstasy made him want to squeeze his tiny asshole all over Grimm.

Finally Grimmjow started to move as the berry got wider, relaxed. Slow and deep, he started his thrust off searching for the berry's sweet spot. Trying different angles until he heard the berry scream out his name, almost making him come then and there.

Ichigo sure did. And Shiro lapped up every drop. Grimmjow's thrust became wilder when the two connected men were moved and Ichigo was on his hands and knee's, face to face with a large white penis. Two words came from the man in front of him, barly audible with the demon behind him groaning and grunting so loud.

"Suck it."

And Ichigo did. It tasted a lot like the blue haired man's, but fresher. Almost like paper. Ironic. As was assaulted from both the back and the front his dick became hard again. For the third time. All coherent thoughts and words were thrown out the window and only pleasure followed as the tight berry struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back. His moan wrecked through his mouth and up Shiro's dick, making the experience even better. Both men came as nearly the same time, the albino essence splattering all over the berry's face as his hole was filled to the brim.

The last thing he remember was being kissed on the mouth by the albino and a certain blue hard transfer student biting his neck again.

Fuck.

* * *

(This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Because minsra on deviantart won't update her story -:(- my imagination was left to wander and I felt like uploading this piece of crap… And if someone want's me to take it down like minsra herself or one of her followers then I will gladly. But I do give the idea credit to her…read her doujinshi online! It's called GrimmIchi: HS Doushinji and it's really really really really good. ...It doesn't have this sex scene but it's about ten times better than this anyways :I -bother her to finish it XD-Night) [btw first yaoi ff…..like I said I'll edit later. Hope things weren't too ooc :I] Also I wrote the first 7/8 parts of this at like 4:00 in the morning and now I'm dead tired and just kind of wanted to finish it =_= please no flames. Don't like don't read right? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is okay but no "That sucked -_-;" k? rant rant rant. rant rant ran. Um how long can I make this again XD anywho.


End file.
